The present application relates to computing, and more specifically to software, User Interfaces (UIs), methods, and accompanying systems for generating, viewing, and/or modifying search results and associated data.
Methods for generating and viewing search results (e.g., via search reports) are employed in various demanding applications, including enterprise transaction searches, general Internet content searches, and so on. Such applications often demand rapid searches that generate relevant results and associated insights applicable to entered search information, e.g., search words, transaction identification codes, image search data, filtering criteria, and so on.
Insightful search results can be particularly important in enterprise applications, where search results are often leveraged and relied upon to make important decisions. Conventionally, enterprise-related searches, such as transaction searches, may return simple lists of results.
However, basic listings can lack insightful mechanisms and functionality for conveying information about the search results. To modify data appearing in search results, and/or to access insights pertaining to search results, users must often navigate different links and/or open separate applications or windows, e.g., data analysis applications or windows. This process can be costly and time consuming, and search context may be lost.
Accordingly, important insights in search results can be readily overlooked. Furthermore, invoking separate analytics engines to analyze search results can be inefficient and cumbersome, both from a computational perspective and a user experience perspective.